


David Rose Is A Sappy Romantic

by LondonSpirit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Wedding, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonSpirit/pseuds/LondonSpirit
Summary: They're married. MARRIED.David still can't believe it.He muses a bit about it as he gets ready for his wedding night with his husband.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	David Rose Is A Sappy Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! Some proper David and Patrick fluff.  
> I've been actually fighting to write them for a while now - never (happily) managed it. And then this popped into my head; in the middle of the night no less.  
> Anyhow, have some post wedding fluff with our favorite husbands as they're spending their first night as a married couple in the Rosebud Motel's first renovated room. 
> 
> Beta, as always, the wonderful [Midgetrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetrosie) who's incredible. All remaining mistakes are mine!

“Behold! The honeymoon suite,” Stevie threw the door open with a flourish and a too wide grin. 

“Do we even want to know?” David asked dryly as he slowly followed Patrick inside. 

“Hey,” she protested, “I went to great lengths for you two.” 

David’s next words were stuck in his throat as he took in the room. 

“Oh,” he said weakly, not knowing where to look first. 

The room was just as generic as the rest of the Rosebud motel: a table, two chairs, a small couch by the bathroom, a dresser, a small closet, and a decently king sized bed. 

But there were rose petals on every flat surface. A long string of fairylights was wound along the wall, casting the room into a soft light. A bottle of zhampagne, in an ice cooler, and two glasses sat on one bedside table, and a big wrapped box on the other. 

The bed wasn’t made up in the motel’s linen, but in something that looked very much like the high-thread cotton/satin sheets they had started to carry at the Apothecary just a week ago. 

Two very soft looking, fluffy bathrobes hung on the open bathroom door, and from his vantage point David could see more than the usual two towels on the rack in the bathroom; they looked shockingly similar to the set Stevie had given him for his engagement. 

A suitcase sat on the couch, open and displaying all the essentials David would’ve packed for a proper honeymoon. 

On the table was a large plate with finger food, some David recognized from the reception, but some he didn’t, and he just knew that Stevie had ordered them specifically for tonight. 

“Wha-” he croaked, slowly turning on the spot, taking it all in. 

Belatedly, he noticed that the walls were much lighter than in his old room, the blue tiles were almost sparkling, and as David inhaled deeply he thought he faintly smelt fresh paint. There were new curtains on the windows, and a pristine ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign dangled from the door knob. 

“Stevie, this is beautiful, thank you so much,” Patrick said, his voice only a tad more steady than David’s own would’ve been had he said anything. He pulled her into a hug, and David could see her roll her eyes. He also could see how she quickly hid her face against Patrick’s shoulder as she caught him looking.

David cleared his throat, trying to control the overwhelming emotions that washed over him. 

“Well,” he said haughtily as Stevie gently pushed Patrick away, “as far as wedding presents go, this isn’t too bad.” 

Patrick snorted a laugh but ducked his head as David glared at him. 

Stevie shrugged, pushing her hair out of her face. “Hope the paint fumes don’t kill you in your sleep,” she quipped, waving a hand around the freshly renovated room. 

“We just won’t sleep then,” Patrick said with a smirk, gently touching the rose petals scattered over the bed. 

Stevie grunted. “Don’t say shit like that, I’ll have nightmares about you two now.” Her face softened as she met David’s eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment before David basically fell into her arms, clinging to her so hard she groaned. 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” David whispered into her ear, not caring that she could probably feel the tears that fell onto her neck as he held onto her like the life buoy she was for him. “I love you,” he added quietly, “so much.” 

They stood there, holding each other tightly and the past six years scrolled past David’s closed eyes. How much had changed during that time, how much _he_ had changed. 

Never in his wildest dream had he thought that he’d celebrate his own wedding here -willingly- and that leaving the motel and his family soon could hurt so much. 

“Thank you,” he muttered over and over again, hoping Stevie could hear all the things he wasn’t able to put into words. But with the way her arms tightened around his waist and the barely audible sniffles he knew she understood. 

Before he completely fell apart, Patrick rested a warm hand on his back. It grounded him like it always did and after a few more moments he was able to loosen his embrace around his best friend. Blinking away tears, he stepped back. Patrick’s arms snaked around his waist, holding him, steadying him and he was immensely grateful for it. 

“Well, you two lovebirds enjoy the night,” Stevie said, clearing her throat. “We’ve installed a new fridge-” she waved at the dresser at the other side of the room, “-and there’s some midnight snacks in there.” She pointedly looked at David who wasn’t managing to keep his pleased smile hidden anymore. 

“Very thoughtful of you,” he grinned. His heart felt as if it wanted to beat out of his chest, and he could feel more tears prickle in his eyes. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Stevie said, patting Patrick’s shoulder and David’s cheek before she left the room. She took the ‘Do Not Disturb sign’ and put it on the knob on the outside. 

“Just-” she said with a smirk, “-keep it down, would ya? Even though this is an end room, there _ARE_ other people staying here, okay?” 

“Get out,” Patrick said resolutely, but David could hear the grin in his voice. Stevie’s dirty cackle drifted away as she pulled the door closed. 

David exhaled deeply and without him having to say a thing, Patrick pulled him close, nuzzling the soft spot below his ear. They stood like this for a while, wrapped up in each other’s arms, warm and safe and _married_. 

“We’re married,” David muttered into Patrick’s hair, making him chuckle against his neck. 

“You don’t have to sound so shocked,” he said as he pulled back. 

David shrugged, taking in the man in front of him, his bright brown eyes, his slightly disheveled hair, his lopsided smile. _His_. Patrick was his now. His husband. 

He swallowed around a lump in his throat. 

“I am though,” he said quietly, fingers dancing over Patrick’s arms, over his shoulders before sliding into the short hair at the back of his head. “Shocked, I mean. When I first came here, I couldn’t wait to leave again, to get away from all this.” He waved a shaky hand around the room. “So much has changed since then. *I* have changed. Mostly because of you. So yeah, I am a bit shocked. In the very best of ways,” he added, brushing a kiss over Patrick’s nose. 

“Oh David.” Patrick’s hands slipped from David’s back into his hair, pulling him into a soft kiss. His lips were warm and gentle, and David sighed happily against his mouth. 

“Never would’ve thought I’d ever be a husband,” David murmured, nipping at Patrick’s lower lip, who chuckled and licked over David’s in return, eliciting a low moan. 

“Well, I won’t tire of telling you every day from now on. For the rest of our lives.” Patrick’s voice was thick with emotions, and David dove into a kiss that was equally comforting and desperate. 

“I love you,” he whispered between gentle bites and heated moans, “I will try my very best to show you every day.” 

“You already do, David,” Patrick breathed against his lips, “and I’m the luckiest man alive.” 

David growled, the honesty in Patrick’s words almost too much for him. He was still getting used to being loved like this - open and without ulterior motives, not for anything he’d done or was good for. Patrick had shown him that it was okay to be just as he was. A bit over the top, sometimes to the point of being dramatic. Yet Patrick didn’t love him less for it. He would tease him, but he would still love him, still loved him for all that he was. 

They kept kissing, hands roaming over rumpled wedding suits. But instead of taking them off, Patrick broke away, searching David’s eyes. 

“You hungry?” 

David’s grumbling stomach answered that question for him. As much care as they put into their wedding menu, David hadn’t eaten much of it. His stomach had been filled with butterflies -even after the ceremony-, and then there had been dances and speeches and more dances, and he’d only gotten a few bites from his plate before someone else wanted to congratulate him again or dance. 

“Starving actually,” he admitted, blushing a little. This was supposed to be their wedding night, full of heated touches and steamy sex. But right now he felt drained; it had been a long and exciting day. 

“Come on, let’s eat.” Patrick seemed to sense his inner turmoil, as always. He let himself be led to the table and sat down. Watching Patrick set out the small plates, pouring zhampagne for them and checking the brand new fridge for more food, still felt a bit surreal to him. 

The soft “Hey, David,” made him focus back on Patrick. 

“Hm?” 

“You okay? You zoned out for a bit there.” 

“Yeah, sorry, still processing everything.” 

“Eat first, it’ll help with that,” Patrick smirked, running a hand over David’s shoulder as he sat opposite him. 

They dug in, eating in silence - after the tumultuous day the quiet felt heavenly. 

Once they were finished, Patrick cleared away the plates and picked up the box from the bedside table. He shook it gently. 

“What do you think is in here?” he asked, setting it on the table in front of David. 

David narrowed his eyes at it. “I’m scared to even think about it,” he deadpanned, grinning at Patrick. 

“Shall we find out?” 

David waved a hand at him and Patrick carefully opened the lid. His eyes widened in surprise and David was on his feet and by his side in a heartbeat. 

“What is it?” he asked, peering into the box. “Oh Stevie,” he giggled, while Patrick’s eyebrows almost vanished in his hairline. 

“What the hell does she think we are? Sex robots?” he asked as he extracted at least three different bottles of lube out of the box. “Oh look, toys too.” 

David laughed out loud at the face Patrick made as he picked up the very large dildo and held it up. 

Five minutes later they stared at the assortment of _gifts_ on the table in front of them. Apart from the dildo, Stevie had packed more lube than they could’ve used in a month. There were at least five boxes of condoms, a few packages of very decadent looking wet wipes and something that looked alarmingly like ropes. David didn’t look too close. He was torn between feeling embarrassed and deeply grateful. 

Patrick rubbed a hand over his neck, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Huh. Well, that’s-” 

“-quite the wedding present, for sure,” David ended his sentence. “No wonder she didn’t want to give it to us at the reception.” 

Patrick snorted, inspecting one of the lube bottles. “She must like us a lot to not make us unpack that in front of family and friends,” he said dryly. “Oh, this is warming.” He looked up at David, waggling his eyebrows in the endearing kind of way that was supposed to look seductive but really wasn’t. 

David chuckled, before a jaw splitting yawn made him hide his face in his hands. Patrick’s face softened and he put everything back in the box. 

“For another time,” he said quietly. Standing up he rounded the table and pulled David to his feet. He kissed him sweetly, before he pushed the jacket off his shoulders and carefully put it over the back of the chair. He made quick work of David’s bowtie and then unbuttoned his shirt. 

David felt as if he was floating, every motion Patrick made, every soft touch to his skin was dreamlike. 

“Sit.” Patrick said, kneeling in front of David, untieing his shoes and taking off his socks. His fingers slid over David’s calves, eliciting a soft moan at the fleeting caress. 

“Up.” David stood again, and Patrick unbuckled the skirt, letting it slip to the floor. David stepped out of it, watching as Patrick picked it up and added it to the shirt and jacket on the chair. 

The room was warm but David shivered nonetheless. Patrick was still fully clothed, he’d only loosened his tie before they sat down to eat. David reached out and wrapped the silky fabric around his hand, tugging Patrick against his naked chest. He shivered again as the cool fabric brushed against his skin. 

“What are you doing?” he asked lowly, rubbing his nose against Patrick’s. 

“Undressing you?” he said, resting his hands on David’s hips. 

“I can see that,” he replied, his own hand sliding under Patrick’s jacket. “Question is, why?” 

Patrick huffed a laugh. “To get you into bed.” 

David raised an eyebrow at him. “Mr. Brewer, I’m shocked. Scandalized even,” he said through a smirk. 

“Hush, to go to sleep,” Patrick said, running his hands over David’s back. “You’re barely awake, I’m pretty sure you’ll pass out as soon as you lie down.” 

David wanted to protest, wanted to say that no, he wasn’t tired at all, that this was their wedding night, but another yawn ruined his perfect comeback. 

Patrick only snickered. He took David’s hand and steered him towards the bathroom, stopping at the open suitcase to fish out David’s vanity bag and a pair of soft pajama bottoms. Putting the bag over the sink, he draped the pants next to the towels and dropped a kiss on David’s naked shoulder. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” he murmured as he left. 

David listened to him rummaging through the room, undoubtedly undressing himself and putting on his own pj’s. He made a disappointed noise - ever since Patrick had proposed he’d imagined their perfect wedding night, and as much as he had loved their wedding day, this was not what he had pictured. But then again, nothing had been as he imagined today so going to sleep in his husband’s arms after almost 20 hours on his feet didn’t sound too bad after all. 

He moved through his nighttime routine and as Patrick wandered in to brush his teeth, David’s eyes had become so heavy he didn’t notice Patrick’s arm around his waist until he squeezed him. 

“Ready for bed?” Patrick asked, meeting David’s eyes in the small bathroom mirror, a small smile dancing over his face. He looked tired, and David suddenly realized that his day had been even more stressful than David’s. 

“In a sec,” he muttered, leaning his head against Patricks. “Thank you,” he murmured after a moment of taking in Patrick’s beautiful face. 

“What for?” he asked, mouth quirking into one of those smiles that meant he knew exactly what David was talking about. 

“For today,” David said honestly, not even trying to tease him. His heart was too full with love, ready to burst at the knowledge that he would be spending the rest of his life with Patrick. “I know I wasn’t the easiest to deal with today. But you made it okay. Like you always do.” His vows rang in his ears again and he blinked rapidly. 

Patrick’s eyes were shining as he looked at him with an expression that took David’s breath away. He kissed him, slow and steady, committing the feeling of Patrick’s mouth against his to memory.

“For every day actually,” David murmured against his lips, “for putting up with me, for being there for me, for not judging. For accepting me with all my-” David’s voice broke and he waved a fluttering hand around. “-you know,” he finished lamely. 

Patrick pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist, his breath warm against David’s neck. 

“If we’re thanking each other, I have to say thank you too,” he said as he pulled back, one hand resting against David’s cheek. “Thank you, David. For opening my eyes to who I am. For helping me find myself, for guiding me, and for allowing me to struggle when even I wouldn’t do that. But more importantly, for letting me love you the way you deserve.” 

David’s eyes spilled over and he buried his face in Patrick’s hair, crying happy tears into his warmth and understanding. He could hear Patrick sniffle as well, and it made him smile. 

“We’re such sappy romantics,” Patrick huffed as he pulled away, wiping a few more tears from David’s cheek. 

“It’s our wedding day, I think we’re entitled to be romantic,” David mumbled, “I think it’s required even.” It made them both laugh, and they detangled from each other just enough to clean up, brush their teeth and then slip into bed together. 

As Patrick pulled the comforter back, David squeaked in surprise. Patrick hummed as David picked up the chocolate treats Stevie had laid onto each pillow. 

“She’s still not getting the new moisturizer,” David mumbled as he unwrapped one of the treats, popping it into his mouth. 

“She totally will,” Patrick said, accepting a treat as well before putting the rest on the nightstand. 

David sighed heavily, curling into Patrick’s side, resting his head on his chest. 

“She doesn’t need to know that.” 

Patrick chuckled, threading his fingers into David’s hair which made him hum happily and move even closer. The gentle strokes over his scalp, Patrick’s steady heartbeat against his ear and the warmth of the bed was tugging on him and he sleepily kissed Patrick’s skin, just over his heart.

“I love you, David,” Patrick whispered just as he was drifting off. 

“I love you too, Patrick,” he managed to reply before sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
